


The Torments of Ecstacy

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Time Lord Victorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lord Victorious is cruel in absentia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Torments of Ecstacy

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 314

Overwhelmed by sensation to the point he can no longer lie still, the Master writhes on the bed. The clever little toy that Lord Victorious left inside him twists against his prostate, goading him until he thrusts helplessly into empty air.

He wants nothing more in the universe than to be stroked to release, but he doesn’t have to be told that to touching himself without explicit orders will anger Lord Victorious. So he bunches his hands in the sheet beneath him, clinging as if to the edge of a cliff, and hopes he has enough self-control to hold out.


End file.
